4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
The continent is known as Horae formerly known as Kairos before being united under the Church of Concordia . The year is currently 241 and the students are enrolled in a school personally managed by Archbishop Last , the leading religious figure in the world. There are 4 main countries that have since absorbed or allied other smaller kingdoms. The first is the Kingdom of Eden , the epicenter of trade and industrial development in the world with a prolific number of humans and beast folk. They follow the Growth, a piece of the Goddess before she split. She represents nature and beginnings. Second is the Laestrygonian Empire , the powerhouse of the continents known for a long history of war and battle while being posted by the sea. They follow the Undertow, a part of the Goddess that is known for hunger, violence, and perseverance. The third is the Kingdom of Sheol , A place with innate ties and large cultural importance over those who’ve long since passed, they’re polite and civil with a knack for etiquette while following the Overseer who judges the souls of the dead and is affiliated with the end. The final country is the Kingdom of Cristal , a place of tundras and community with a fierce loyalty to their own and follows the Provider who portrays cooperation and preservation. A number of races exist such as humans, beast folk, fae, and more! You’re free to be creative and let your characters be generally any species. Here's a handy guide of how to get started with 4S4H, as well as some frequently asked questions! 4s4h Account and Questions box : The 4s4h discord account is a joint account run by the mods of the server in order to help everyone get their questions answered, detail events anonymously, and run story! Blacklist and Redacting : The blacklist is a list for detailing triggers, fears, and other things to be mindful and careful about when interacting with the server! Please remember to redact the things included in the list or keep them to their specific channels so we can keep the server as a getaway space! Communication is key! If you or someone else makes a mistake, apologize and quickly fix your message! We may forget about these things and that’s that’s alright so long as you remain mindful and considerate. Concordia Channels 'How do the Concordia channels work?' : Recently we’ve made some changes such as moving around channels, archiving them, editing the categories and things such as that! There’s the Concordia category which is generally a space for normal roleplays, locations usually and always accessible for people to drop in. The Office/Battles categories are essentially where places that might not always be accessible, have a specific purpose (ie: Arenas are for fighting and learning to use the system, Reflectory which is for progressing plot but also for organizing and insinuating events such as paralogues for individual OCS) 'When do Concordia channels free up?' : Generally, they should be freed up an hour after being dormant in cases of a channel you were previously using being taken up, You can ask whoever you were originally roleplaying with to continue it later or take it to a short-term roleplay channel! 'Timezones' : 4s4h is organized around Pacific Standard Time so events, classes, and such are held with that in mind unless stated otherwise! Timing has an effect on the atmosphere and can play importance in some instances! Where do I start? 'Character Creation' : You’d start by creating a character to which you can create backstory, appearance, give national affiliations , or after you have a bare bone basis you can hop into one of the roleplay channels and develop their personality and details along the way! Even if you don’t plan on actively partaking in the battle system , remember to choose a class from our list to assign to your character! Check out the Home Page for a good place to start. 'Bot commands' You can create a bot by going to the #bot_spam channel and inputting the command. The things inside the [] are changeable and [] are not needed in the command! tul!register “Name” Tag: text ''' '''You can change the profile picture by typing in tul!avatar Name with an attached png or jpeg! : To use bots like Tatsumaki or Avrae bot for rolls ' Tatsumaki is t!roll 1d20 whereas Avrae is !r' 'Crests and Personal Skills' : Crests are usually skills crafted by you and run through one of our lovely battle mods to be approved for and they can be used for the story, IC, or normally to be used in battle! Personal Skills are generally also meant to be utilized in a fight and are different from crests because they are passive skills innate to your character. What’s the Battle System'' and do I have to use it''? : While you do not have to use the battle system it is highly encouraged to get used to using and understanding it as throughout the year and especially entering the next year when we enter the war phase of 4S4H we will be actively using it for progressing plot! The battle system can also take place in IC classes and clubs . IC Classes, Studying and Club functions! : Classes and Club are member-run events that feed into the school setting and atmosphere while also being capable of giving rewards such as boons to be utilized in battle or details to the overall story and development. With classes and studying, You earn study points which you can keep track of in the docs channel. Studying points are allocated and put towards gaining advantages to roll for exams which occur before special events. Studying points in specific can only ''be earned by interacting with another person's character and not your own. Characters Around the Monastery 'What’s an NPC? : An NPC is a non-playable character, They’re filler characters managed by the mods and other members of the server who are not actively played but are still present within the school! They may also be OCs who you want to push to the side in favor and use of others! '''What are the Oracles? : The Oracles are 4 characters run by Moni who owns Omet Moskette , Sadie who owns Rhan Leighton , Dark who owns Olyviern, and Brooke who owns Ophelia Abaddon . They are active plot pieces in the story. They have connections with their country’s respective Goddesses though currently unbeknownst to them and others in the story besides a select few. 'What are the House leads?' : The House Leads are 4 characters run by Bawk who owns Benedikt von Vorbeck , Oz who owns Sycamore Akhyls Cruz, Otto who owns Noel Northcole, and Brooke who owns Ophelia Abaddon . They are the representatives of their house as well as heirs to the throne. 'Family Houses and Trades' : Houses have to do with your character’s background and are generally confined to whether they’re a noble or merchant but noble affiliated. Trades are their businesses and sources of income which comes into play in character, plot, and adds to what will be future political drama for the storyline. 'Support Ranks' : Support ranks are kept in the docs channel. Support ranks will be important to future tidbits concerning character relations and whether capable of participating in another character's paralogue. Four Seasons, Four Houses, Three Routes 'What is the Church?' : The Church of Concordia is headed by Archbishop Last, Mordecai, Leah Baris, and Tanor Thoryn. The Church of Concordia is considered a integral part and founding piece of Horae. It maintains peace between the countries, distributes aid, and preaches teachings about the Goddess. 'What’s the Cult?' : The Cult is also known as The Depths is headed by Benedikt von Vorbeck , Engel Fischer, Charlotte "Cherry" Yovanovich . Benedikt under the alias Leviathan controls the Depths after taking up the reigns from his deceased older brothers in order to create a better and equal future. 'What’s Lacrima?' : Lacrima is the most shrouded in detail as the leaders are kept under wraps but will be slowly revealed through the plot. What we know of them so far is minimal but they're an organization that has functioned for decades while being an undeniably infamous force. Using The Wikia : he 4S4H Wikia is a collaborative project. Feel free to make your own pages (here's a Guide) or add anything that may have been missed. In particular, feel free to add to our Timeline of Events page. : : Please don't edit anyone's character pages without permission. If you have any troubles or any pages break, speak to Grey. Navigation Category:Help